bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadows
Shadows are magical powers that manifest the wielder's shadow into powerful corporeal creatures. Shadows are referenced throughout Blue Dragon as "magic power" or just as shadows. People who wield these shadows are called Shadow Wielders. Video Games Shadows are a form of power used by Ancients from their times that creates Soul Light, the power of emotion which then generate a shadow. After most of the shadows were eliminated by Deathroy, they never appeared again until Nene revealed himself. In the game's events, Nene used five parts of his tainted soul as Light Spheres for consumption to obtain fighting and growing power, and curing his illness. He succeded in obtaining four of his scattered Light Spheres but Shu and his friends managed to make the shadows they obtained their own. Zola, the first among the people who obtained a shadow had already expelled Nene's power a long time ago and made Killer Bat her own. In Blue Dragon Plus, multiple characters have obtained or gained Shadows during their quest to destroy the Balaur, especially enemies in the mysterious cube including machines. By Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow, nearly all lifeforms gained shadows becoming a part of their lives. However, the appearance of the Egg of Light, absorbed the people's shadows. Luckily for the protagonist, he/she was able to keep his/her shadow and was able to share it in different forms with the other characters. Shadows are differentiated by their color, blue shadows (with the light attribute in the Blue Dragon TCG) are used by characters that use it for good. Purplish-red shadows (with the dark attribute in the Blue Dragon TCG) are used by characters who use them for evil purposes. Anime In the anime, only the Seven Soldiers of Light and their descendants are able to wield true shadows, while most characters wield artificial shadows. These shadows have their own individual character and personalities of their own, compared to the games where shadows are just extensions of the wielder. It is revealed that shadows were once beings from the darkness until they were merged into beings from the light as shadows. Artificial Shadows Through special machines in Gran Kingdom, artificial shadows are able to be created, while these shadows have personalities similar to real shadows, they are not as powerful and lack some of the abilities real shadows have (e.g. merging with their wielder). False Shadows As seen with Zola and Killer Bat, Shadows with powers similar to real shadows but lack personalities exist after the wielder had absorbed some form of power (for example darkness) and is released in the form as one's own inner will. Other Shadows From the darkness, shadow-like creatures appear and can absorb lifeforms just through touch. Investiture Beings can use their dragon forms in the form of shadows and with some items like a Dragon Scale shadows as powerful as real ones can form from a person. Abilities Shadows are acquired by Shu and his friends in Blue Dragon by swallowing light orbs which were actually Nene's soul. These granted them the power of Shadows. Each Shadow is different and manifests itself according to its user. Shadows grant their wielders immense strength, such as the ability to cast spells or attack with strength beyond that of a normal warrior. They also allow their users to fly mechats and operate ancient machines by using their immense power. Shadow Wielders can also use other classes onto their shadows, or alternatively use sealed shadows or shadows shared with another wielder to use other classes. Once Shu and his friends stop relying on Nene's soul, their Shadows can also use extremely powerful attacks, known as Corporeal attacks. During this phase, a Shadow temporarily becomes a real creature. This attack is more powerful than any other attack used by Shadows. Corporeal attacks also convert this damage into MP for their wielder. Shadows can also fuse with others as shown on Chimera as well as their own Shadow Wielders once their soul light has been honed to the limit. In the anime, shadows were passed down for generations and awaken when their current owner is in a dire situation. Shu, Kluke, Jiro, Marumaro and Bouquet master the ability to call their respective shadows forth in short time. Eventually, it was revealed Zola was manipulating events behind the scenes as she noticed the kids' shadows as the genuine shadows from real time. Classes Shadows have various classes in Blue Dragon and can easily switch between them. Known Shadows Games and Anime * Blue Dragon - Shu's shadow. * Minotaur - Jiro's shadow. * Phoenix - Kluke's shadow. * Saber Tiger - Marumaro's shadow. * Killer Bat - Zola's shadow. * Chimera - Nene and Deathroy's shadow. Games Only * Jack O'Lantern - General Szabo's shadow. * Rafflesia - Fushira's shadow. * Qilin - King Jibral's shadow. * Cerberus - Marumira's shadow. * Kraken - Marutora's shadow. * Cat Genie - Sahlia's shadow. * Tarantula - Toripo's shadow. * Pegasus - Yasato's shadow Anime Only * Hippopotamus - Bouquet's shadow. * Valkyrie - General Logi's artificial shadow. * Deucalion - Lemaire's shadow. * Euphoria - Gilliam's shadow. * Yarovit - Cynthia's shadow. * Alubujem - Andropov's shadow. * Isabel - Schneider's shadow. * Berserker - Lt. Dragnov's shadow. * Goblin - This shadow belonged to an unnamed Gran Kingdom general and another high-ranked Gran Kingdom member. (General unknown) * Ogre - Dolsk's shadow. * Jikonda - Salinas' shadow. * Odin - General Logi's real shadow. * Zephyrus - Matilda's shadow. Category:Characters Category:Terminology